On The Edge
by Electric Shadow Nerd
Summary: K and C are back, but this time with a bit more drama! (K: Is that even possible? Narrator: Shut up.) So, this is the second installment to *The Fangirls Align*, and this focuses more on K and Ciel's relationship.
1. Day 1, Crazy Weather and Brain-wash Rays

_**Day 1**_

C: Hey-ho! We're back!

K: Did you really think we would leave you with only one story?

C: ...I think they did.

K: TT_TT

C: ANYWAYS, Candy3314 had this awesome idea of Riku telling the weather, and I asked if I could use it, and she said yes! ^_^ Yay!

K: *facepalm* Isn't this intro a bit long?

C: ...Whatever. Riku, could you do the honors?

Riku: I-it's really f-freaking c-cold... and w-windy... And we h-have a Xaldy t-tornado watch... So find a b-basement...

*mini Xaldins start falling from the sky*

Riku: Oh g-god...

C: It's raining... mini Xaldins...

K: Pfft, what?

mini Xaldin: AHHH!

K: Oh CRAP!

BNS: Idiot.

C: *snort*

K: Shut up...

C:*teary eyes*

K: Wha? S-sorry...

C: ...

Riku: *huggles* It's okay...

mini Xaldin: Hey! HEY! What am I supposed to do?!

C: *not paying attantion* Oh, go flirt with Xigbar or something...

MX (mini Xaldin): O_O WTF?!

C: ...oops... Was that out loud?  
EN: Yep! ^_^  
C: Not helping...  
Riku: Anyways...  
Balthier: C, aren't you supposed to be working on your story?

C: Aww, I've been working on it all day!

Balthier: If all day is a little over an hour then yes, you have...

C: TT3TT ...That's a lie!  
Balthier: No, it's not.  
Riku: I'll help you work on it, if you would like that...  
C: No, you'll never speak to me again if I told you my plot idea...

K: (...what is she planning?)

Riku: o_o It can't be that bad...

C: No, somebody you try to protect ends up getting shot... but she doesn't die! I promise!

Riku: ...

C: TT-TT And I still have to type up that stupid chapter!

Balthier: Geez, calm down.

C: Riku, the weather...

Riku: It's still cold... But we are now having Zexy showers so...

*mini Zexions fall from the sky*

K: *catches one*

C: Careful, they-

K: OW!

C: Bite...

K: That information would have been useful about 5 seconds ago... Stoppit Zexy!

Mini Zexion (MZ): *hitting her with a mini book*

K: It kinda hurts but it's so adorable!

MZ: I'm not cute!

K: OMG! SQUUEEEE~!

MZ: *alarmed*

Ciel: ...? I...thought you liked me...

K: *looks up from huggling MZ* Ciel...

Ciel: *anger mark* you could at least let go of him!

K: Oh right... sorry *lets go of MZ*

MZ: *runs away*

Ciel: *sigh* I forgive you.

K: Yay! *huggles*

C: It's now raining...Goofys?

Mini Goofy: Gwarsh!

K: WTF?!

C: No! It's not raining Goofys! It's raining uh, Tamakis and Inuyashas! Yeah!  
MT (I think we know what it stands for): OMG, where's Haruhi?!  
C: LOL, that rhymed! ^_^  
Riku: ...I thought I was doing the weather...  
C: Riku, I'm sorry! You are! Oh, watch out! *pulls him to the side as a Mini Inuyasha comes slashing down with his sword* Geez, that was too close...  
Riku: Anyways, in a few minutes we'll be having Cleon showers-  
K: So that means there will be mini Clouds and Leons falling out of the sky who are acting all romantic and stuff?  
Riku: Unfortuately, yes..  
K: Unfortunately? Whattya mean?  
C: *whispers to K* He hasn't exactly come to terms with the fact that I'm a yaoi fangirl... meaning I haven't told him...  
K: ...HEY RIKU!  
C: No wait-  
K: C IS A YAOI FAGIRL, AND YAOI IS BOY X BOY, AND SHE THINKS YOU AND SORA WOULD BE THE PERFECT COUPLE!  
C: ...  
Riku: Is that true?  
C: *looks away and nods* Now, I give you my permission to go to Sora...  
Riku: I don't want to leave you though...  
C: But you guys go so much better together...  
Riku: C, I... I can't just leave like this...  
C: ...Riku...  
Riku: So I won't leave at all.  
Larxene: Oh, looks like the silverette chose the girl over the LOVE OF HIS LIFE!  
C: *summons Axel's chakarms* Go away. Now.  
Larxene: Or what?  
C: DON'T MAKE ME USE THESE!  
Larxene: Geez, calm down, I'm leaving.  
C: YOU'RE NOT WALKING FAST ENOUGH! *throws chakarm at her*  
Larxene: Eeep! *runs away*  
Riku: Finally, she's gone...  
K: AND THE CLEON SHOWERS BEGIN! ^_^

ML: Cloud, you're so cute... *chuckles*  
MC: Leon... *blush*  
K: Awww...  
C: (squeee!) ...  
Riku: ?

ML: Cloud... *smiles*  
MC: Leon... *leans in*  
ML: *kisses MC gently*  
MC: *wraps arms around ML's shoulders*  
C: O-kay! They're getting a bit involved, everyone look at the mini Zemyxs...  
MZ: ... *reading*  
MD: Zexy-chan, c'mon! We have to get to that resturaunt and I am not going to be late for our reservation!  
MZ:*sighs and closes book* I'm coming...  
C: *squee/sigh*  
Riku: ...?

K: Ah, this is a yaoi fangirls dream...  
Ciel: I'm not involved in this rig-?  
K: OMG! Mini Seastians, and mini Ciels!  
MS: Aw, you're so cute, bocchan.  
MC: What are you blabbering about *blush*  
MS: Come now...  
MC: of all the indecent?!  
Ciel: I DONT LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, STOP IT!  
MS: aww...  
K: Ciel...

C: Ciel, you party pooper!  
Ciel: *grumbles*  
Riku: Uh... Akuroku showers...  
K: ^_^  
MA: Oh Roxy~!  
MR: I told you not to call me that.  
MA: TT_TT  
MR: But I'll forgive you this once. *kisses his cheek*  
MA: Oh no, you're not gonna walk away with just that! *sweeps MR into his arms*  
MR: Axel, what are you doing? There are people watching!  
MA: Let them watch. *kisses him*  
C: So... cute... ^_^ But it's a good thing we can't have the SoRiku showers while Riku is here... that would get a bit hectic!  
K: No joke...  
Riku/Ciel: ?  
K: OMG...  
C: What?  
K: The most disturbing thing ever... Donald and Goofy showers?!  
C: WHAT?!

K: I didn't even know those existed...  
Riku: That's... kinda disturbing...  
K: Yeeaaah... lets pretend that never happened...  
Ciel: Why the hell are a dog and a duck-  
K: LETS NOT GO INTO IT CIEL!  
Ciel: ...? Chill...  
K: aannyyywaaayyy... someone quickly find another subject!  
C: Uhh... Saix and Rionas? (Blind Date by MandaxPanda reference)  
K: ...That's not even yaoi...  
C: Yeah...

C: okay... SEINER SHOWERS!  
K: ...Seiner?  
C: Just watch.  
*mini Seifers and Hayners fall from the sky*  
K: Ohh, Seiner showers!  
Riku: ?!  
MS: ...  
MH: Um... *shuffles around awkwardly*  
C: On second thought I don't know a lot about that pairing so... uh... Hikaru and Kaoru showers! ^_^  
*mini Hikaru and Kaorus start falling from the sky*  
K: :D Yay!

Riku/Ciel: ...

MH (hikaru): Kaoru...  
MK: Hikaru...  
*snuggles*  
K: ...awwww!  
C: ./. CUTE!  
Riku: ?!  
Ciel: WTF?!  
Riku: My sentiments exactly.  
C: Awww, are da Riku and da Ciel not getting enough attention? *pouts*  
Riku: ...I can't...resist...the pout... Augh, I give up. *huggles C*  
C: Riku, you should tell me if you get jealous...  
Riku: I wasn't jealous.  
C: *raises eyebrow* Reeeeeaaaaaalllly?  
Riku: ...Fine, I was jealous.  
C: *smiles and kisses his cheek* You should just be honest with me, Riku-sama!  
Riku: ./.  
Ciel: ...  
K: ...Bocchan?  
*starts raining regular rain*  
Me: Well that's boring.  
Narrator: Get over it! =_=  
Riku: ANYWAYS...  
K: Ciel... I'm sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have-  
Ciel: Shh. It's okay...  
K: Are you sure? You're not still mad at me?  
Ciel: How could I ever get mad at you? *snuggles*  
K: *sparkly eyes* Oh Ciel...  
Narrator: And you said you don't get enough sappy moments...  
C: *glaressssssss at Narrator*  
Narrator: ... *shrinks away*  
C: *eyes widen* Oh no, my fangirl senses are tingling!  
Riku: What?  
C: The... the MarVex and the Xemnas/Saix showers are coming...  
Ciel: What does that mean?  
C: It's that... they always come with Larxene lightning bolts...  
K: oh CRAP!  
C: So we need to get underground or something before the showers start!  
Riku: Are we really going into drama mode again?  
C: LOL no I'm just joking. It's Axel's turn to control the weather today, so it'll be really hot. ^_^  
Axel: *off in the distance* WOOOOHOOO!  
Ciel: ...?  
K: Don't worry about it ;D  
Riku: Uh-  
K: OMG...  
C: What?  
K: Don't you feel it?  
C: What is-? Oh... crap...  
Riku/Ciel: ?  
K/C: NOOO! THE SORIKU SHOWERS! EVERYONE RUN!  
Riku: ?!  
Sora: WHAT?!  
K/C: *about to run away*  
*mini Soras and Rikus fall from the sky*  
MS: *blush* hi...  
MR: *chuckles* You're so cute...  
MS: *blushes deeper* Riku... *insert yaoi scene here*  
Riku: WHAT THESLGULIOFGOU::ODH!#R^% *&%#^% ^#%!  
Sora: ./. I'm scarred for life...  
K: Dammit... I was hoping that wouldn't happen.  
Abi (our friend from school): *appears out of nowhere* KAHINJU!  
K: Abi, this is our fantasy, let us panic at the recent events, and THEN you can show up.  
Abi: *grumbles and dissapears*

C: Oh Abi.. ;P  
Riku: WTF?! Soriku showers?!  
C: That's not my fault, alright!  
Sora: I'm still blaming you!  
C: Whatever. And Riku!  
Riku: What?  
C: I never knew you had such a... colorful... vocabulary...  
Riku: ...  
Ciel: So uh...  
K: Can we ignore everything that just happened?  
Sora: I can never forget *shudders*  
C: ...Sora, Riku, stand on that giant red 'X' over there...  
*they stand on the X*  
C: Okay... NOW K!  
K: *shoots them with a brainwash-ray*  
C: OKAY STOP!  
K: *stops*  
C: Now, they should have forgetten the Soriku showers and if they didn't... nothing else will work...  
Riku: ...  
Sora: ...Riku?  
Riku: Yeah?  
Sora: *shuffles and blushes* I-I just wanted to tell you something...  
Riku: What is it Sora?  
Sora: *blushes deeper and whispers in Riku's ear* ./.  
Riku: ./. Oh...  
Sora: Promise you don't hate me! *looks away*  
Riku: I could never hate you...  
Sora: ?  
Riku: Sora... I couldn't because... I feel the same way.  
Sora: You do?  
Riku: Yes. *kisses his forehead*  
Sora: ^_^ *snuggles*  
C: O-oh... I think we brainwased them too much...  
K: Ya think?!  
Ciel: ...  
C: *glances back at Sora and Riku* O_O Uhh, everyone please look at that pineapple sitting on the table to the left!  
K: Why- *sees Sora and Riku* O_O That's why.  
Ciel: What's going on?  
K: *covers Ciel's eyes* Nothing, bocchan, nothing at all...

Ciel: why-?  
K: C! WE HAVE TO UNBRAINWASH THEM! NOWW!  
C: I know, just calm down... let me think...  
K: In the mean time, RIKU! SORA!  
Riku: What? who are you anyways?  
K: STOP IT!  
Riku: Fine... chill.  
Sora: *blush*  
C: *eye twitch*  
K: What?  
C: I... can't think of anything...  
K: Hmmm...  
Ciel: I think... i have an idea.  
K: What?  
Ciel: *whispers in ear*  
K: ./. Absolutely not.  
Abi: HEEEYYYYY!  
K: What did I say a moment ago?  
Abi: That was AGES ago, I'm here to help!  
K: OUT! *points at studio door*  
Abi: *grumbles and leaves*  
K: *sigh* This is worrying.  
C: 0.o  
K: What?  
C: That... was a bit harsh...  
K: Yeah, well...

C: So uh, we need to unbrainwash them...  
Riku: Sora...  
K: NO I TOLD YOU TO STOP!  
Riku: okay, geez!  
C: Oh I know! Riku, could you please-  
K: If you say 'tell the weather' I will strangle you...  
C: Well that idea's out the window...  
Ciel: Hmmm...  
C: ...no, I shouldn't do that...  
K: What?  
C: I thought that, in order to unbrainwash them, we get them to read the script up to the brainwashing, or film them doing their... thing... and make them watch it.  
K: O_O We're doing the first thing.  
C: Okay. *pulls out 2 thick wads of paper and tears off the last 3 pages of each* Here Sora, Riku.  
Sora: What's this?  
Riku: I don't know...  
C: Read it.  
Sora/Riku: Okay.

K: Now all we have to do is wait...

~2 hours later~

Ciel: Jeez, you guys read slow.

Sora: *anger mark*  
Riku: C...  
C: Riku... You remember me?  
Riku: Yes.  
C: Riku! *jump into his arms*  
Riku: C, I can't believe I could ever forget you...  
Sora: *standing around awkwardly* So uh, what do I do?  
K: ...I dunno, oh, wait you should take sitar lessons from Demyx! ^_^  
Sora: ...okay... *leaves to find Demyx*  
C: Problem solved! :D  
Ciel: Finally, now I can do this. *kisses K*  
K: ./.  
Riku: My turn... *kisses C*  
C: Aha... (./.)

K: I'm going to bed sooo... Night!  
Ciel: *kisses me on the forehead* night...  
K: ./. Uh, what was I saying?  
C: Nothing! ^-^

* * *

**Welp. That's Day 1. Day 2 should be up soon, all I has to do is edit! ^_^ So stay tuned for that.**


	2. Day 2, Detective K and the Missing Pair!

_**Day 2**_

K: Okay... Well, I'm glad Riku remembers you now!  
C: Me too! *snuggles Riku*  
Riku: C, guess what?  
C: ?  
Riku: *whispers in ear*  
C: !? ./.  
K: What?  
C: ...it's better if you don't know...  
K: ...? Oh wait... oh god...  
Ciel: What?  
K: Bocchan.. don't worry about it...  
Sora: Hey, I don't have a lover, but EVERYONE ELSE DOES! It's not fair!  
K: Yeah, but who to pair you with?  
C: ... maybe... Sebastian?  
*both think about it*  
C: Oh wait, he's with Amanda...  
Am: DAMN RIGHT!  
K: hmm... Saix?  
C: ... K?  
K: Yeah?

*smack!

K: oww...  
C: No.  
Sora: DAAANNGG! 0.o  
C: Saix... No, just no.  
Sora: Then who?  
K: ...I know! Leon!  
Cloud: ?! What about me?  
K: Cloud, choose Sephiroth, Zack, or Reno...  
Cloud: ...Zack!  
Zack: ?  
Cloud: Let's go!  
Zack: Oh okay. ^_^  
*they leave*  
Leon: ...  
Sora: L-Leon?  
Leon: Sora...  
Sora: *blushes* Th-thanks for coming to that basketball game... and for always being there for me...  
Leon: Sora, it's no problem. *kisses his forehead*  
Sora: ./.  
K: Anyways, that's taken care of. ^_^  
Riku: Yeah...  
C: So, what do we-  
Riku: Shhh. *kisses C to get her to shut up*  
C: Ah-ah... ./.  
K: *facepalm* Not this again, I thought-  
Ciel: Shh, not yet... *kisses her to get her to shut up* Let them have their momet while we have ours...  
K: O-okay...

C: That's romantic! :D

Riku: It is...

K: You guys are done with your moment?

C: ./. Sure...

Ciel: What exactly did you guys do?

Riku: Uh well...

K: You guys...

C: Well, it's nothing, okay! Let's not dwell on it!

K: ...

Ciel: ...

Riku: Anyways, C, I need to tell you something.

C: Mmmkay.

Riku: *whispers in her ear*

C: Oh, yeah sure we can do that!

Riku: Cool.

K: ...?

Ciel: What?

Riku: *takes C's hand* We should go now.

C: *giggles* Okay.

*they leave*

K: Wait-

Ciel: Honey, they're gone...

K: Where did they go?

Narrator: I... I don't know.

K: EN?

EN: *shrugs*

BNS: I don't know where they went either.

Ciel: This could be a problem...

K: What?! I thought this season was focusing on Ciel and me!

Ciel: ...

EN: It _IS_, and it still is. You two are trying to figure out where C and Riku went together. Since C was okay with wherever Riku took her they must not be in danger, because C wouldn't do something like that.

K: ...Fine. But we need to find them either way!

Ciel: What about that magnifying glass you were going to use in the first season?

K: Hmm... Good idea! *pulls out magnifying glass and holds it up* We must solve this mystery!

BNS: 0_o Since when do you have a detective costume on?!

EN: ...I sure didn't edit that in...

Ciel: *chuckle* K, you're so adorable in that costume...

K: *blush and giggle* U-uh, thanks...

Ciel: *kisses her cheek* We should start looking for C and Riku now...

K: ./. Y-yeah...

*studio door opens and closes*

C: That was so much fun!

Riku: *kisses her forehead* I'm glad you enjoyed it...

C: I loved it! Especially that one rollercoaster! It was all like WHOOSH! and you were all like AAAAHHHH! and I was all like WOOOOHOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was _so much fun!_

Riku: *sweatdrop* Baby, I think you had too much cotton candy...

C: *yawns* Maybe... *falls asleep*

Riku: *picks C up* ...What just happened?

EN: Sugar has a reverse effect on C... instead of making her hyper it just makes her sleepy.

Riku: Oh...

Ciel: ...?!

K: Where have you guys been? We looked everywhere for you!

Riku: We were only at the amusement park...

K: WHAT?!

Ciel: Honey, calm down...

K: I...

Ciel: *grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eye* Calm down...

K: *gaze softens* Ciel...

**There we go, sorry I didn't update sooner, I got grounded. But I'm back now! ^_^**


	3. Day 3, Ciel's Missing and Zexy's Annoyed

_**Day 3**_

Riku: So uh, what do we do now?  
C: Oh, well, uh, *looks at script* I think we left off on a soft note for that season so now... WE ARE ON SEASON 2 TERMS! Everyone can now contemplate on what happened in the first season! ^_^

BNS: Isn't it a little late for that?

C: TT_TT  
K: *shudders* I've got a bad feeling about this...  
EN: You should! Since a bunch of bad stuff happened to C in the first season, it's your turn! :D  
K: O_O  
Ciel: ...No...  
C: EN, we can't do that!  
EN: We must. *room darkens*  
Everyone: Can't see!  
*the room gets bright again, and then everyone realizes Ciel is gone!*  
K: Ciel? Ciel! Bocchan! Please, come back... TT_TT  
C: What the heck EN?!

EN: Hehe.

C: *glares*  
Riku: *tries to come up with a plan* Hm...  
K: *suddenly starts to freak out* Ah! AAAH! It's his eyepatch! I found Ciel's eyepatch, oh mai gawd! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOO?!  
C: First, calm down. We'll find Ciel within the next two days I'm sure.

Ciel: HEEEELPP!  
K: Ciel, where are you?!  
Ciel: HEeeellpp.. *voice fades away*  
K: NOOOOOOOO!

C: K, calm down, we'll find him!  
K: NNOOOOOOOO!  
Riku: Who would do this?  
C: I think it was either Vayne, Gabranth, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Xemnas, Kuja, Vexen, or Xehanort.  
K: TT_TT You do realize that they are all from video games and probably have no idea who Ciel is, right?

C: ...Whatever.  
Riku: Anyways, first we need clues.  
C: Maybe Zexion could help! *Dairy of a Superior reference* ZEXY-CHAN~~!  
Zexy: What?  
C: We need your help!

K: Wait! I think... it was Alois!  
C: How do you know?  
K: He's a creep in booty shorts, and he's been after Ciel since season two of Black butler...  
Riku: Well, what do we do? I'm... worried about him...  
K: WHOA, We do NOT need another yaoi pairing thing going down!  
Riku: Wha-?! I only love C!  
K: *disbelieving look*  
Riku: *glare*  
K: Anyway! I'm going to summon him!  
Zexion: If it was that easy, why did you bother me? *grumbles and goes back to reading*  
K: ALOIS! GET YOUR ** OVER HERE!  
Alois: Who are you?  
K: I'm wondering-where-Ciel-is, nice to meet you.  
Alois: *chuckles crazily*  
K: What?  
Alois: Calm down, I haven't harmed your precious... child.  
K: DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER TO YOU?! HURRY UP AND GET HIM! NOW!  
Alois: I don't have him, you've wasted my time! HEEHEE, CLLLAAAAAUUUUDE!  
Claude (Alois' butler): Yes, your highness.  
Alois: Do you have Ciel?  
Claude: ...no.  
Alois: THERE! OLE! OLE! *Laugh*  
K: *sweatdrop* Okay, if you don't, then who-?  
A cow: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
K: Was it you?  
Cow: YES! I am the great Cookies and Cream, and I am here to tell you, I have the beloved Ciel!  
K: ...give him... BAAAAAAAAAAAAACKK! *attacks cow*  
C&C: YAAA!  
K: I'm about to make a hamburger out of you!  
C&C: NEEVVEEERR! *disappears*  
K: Uhh... WAAAAAAA! *runs away crying*  
C: ...That was horrible!  
Riku: ...  
C: What's wrong?  
Riku: *looks at her teary-eyed*  
C: ?  
Riku: *hugs her and whispers* I love you so much, more than Sora or Roxas or Axel, or Anyone. I love you more than life itself... I'd do anything, so it hurts... when K doesn't trust that, please be honest, do you? Trust that I love you so much more than anything I've ever loved?  
C: Riku... *teary eyes* Of course I trust that... I love you so much more than Trevor or Jacob or Carter, or anyone else K might think I might go well with... Why would you think I wouldn't? Life without you isn't a life worth living...  
Riku: A-are you sure?  
C: Riku... I droppped a tear in the ocean, the day I find it is the day I'll stop loving you...  
Riku: C... Thank you. *hugs me*  
C: *kisses his cheek* Don't mention it...  
K: Watching you guys be all sappy reminds me of Ciel... TT_TT I want him back!  
Zexion: *sighs and grumbles* Will you quit interrupting me? I'm trying to read my book!  
K: I want Ciel back! And you haven't been helping us find him!  
C: K...  
Zexion: *rolls eyes* If you want him back so badly maybe this will bring him back! *kisses her*  
K: ./.  
C: Uh oh...  
*there is a loud crash, and three throwing knives rush past Zexion*  
?: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!  
K: I recognize that voice... Ciel!  
Ciel: *runs into studio* K...  
K: Ciel... I-I missed you s-so much! *starts crying and jumps into his arms*  
Ciel: K... shh, I'm here... *runs a hand through her hair and tries to comfort her*  
Zexion: Finally, now I'm leaving... *leaves*  
Ciel: ...I'll send Sebastian after him... and that Amanda girl, she seems dangerous.  
K: Oh, she is.  
Am: DAMN STRAIGHT!  
K: ...  
Riku: Now... everyone is happy...  
C: *snuggles* Yeah...  
Riku: *kisses C* C... I can't express in words how much I love you...

EN: ...You do realize you just did a few parts ago, right?

Riku: *glares*

EN: ... *shrinks away*

K: ANYWAYS, back to the sappy moment!

Riku: Thanks, K.

K: No prob. ;D  
C: Riku... *smiles*  
Riku: *chuckle* Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?  
C: ./. *looks away and hugs him* I love you so much...  
K/Ciel: Aww...

K: Well, now that that's taken care of... Jeez Ciel! You scared the crap outta me, what happened?  
Ciel: *eyes widen and he avoids the subject* Uh, what happened to all the sappiness? *nervous chuckle*  
K: *eyes get all serious* Ciel... what aren't you telling me?  
Ciel: *sighs* Well, it's Elizabeth-  
Am: I KNEW IT! *disappears*  
K: ...I thought you said she died a long time ago?  
Ciel: Well... she didn't. Apparently, she is also a demon, hell knows why.  
K: I see... whelp, I'm about to kill that **, wish me luck! *smiles*  
Ciel: WAIT! DON'T-  
K: Oh, I see how it is, you _are_ defending her right?! *eyes water* I was always scared something like this would happen, and now it has! *runs off crying*  
Ciel: *at a loss for words*  
Riku: *Pats him awkwardly on the back* I'm sorry man...  
C: ...She'll come back when she's ready, don't worry. *looks off mysteriously into the distance*  
Riku/Ciel: ?  
~With K~  
K: *sobbing miserably*  
K (again): Yo! Why do you have to make me sound like a **?  
Narrator: Sorry, I had to fully describe your despair.  
K: *glares menacingly and holds up a book from no where* If Zexion can kill heartless with it, and Maka can make people bleed, I can do it with super fangirl strength.  
Narrator: *holds up hands and shuffles away*

***To Be Continued!***

* * *

**Heehee, I'm evil aren't I? Well...**

**What happened to Ciel?**

**Will K ever come back?**

**What will happen to the Narrator?!**

**All these questions (and possibly more) will be answered in Day 4!**

**Also, if you don't know who Maka, Vayne, Gabranth, Kadaj, and Kuja are don't worry about it. Same thing with Trevor and Jacob and Carter, except those three are friends from school. ^_^**


	4. Day 4, Ky and Ed Are Back!

_**Day 4**_

~Back with Everyone else~  
C: It's getting late, I'm worried...  
Riku: Why did you stop her anyway?  
Ciel: I was worried she'd get hurt... Elizabeth is a demon, remember?  
C: *snort* You should be more worried about how badly she would mangle up your... what was Elizabeth to you again?  
Ciel: Well, in life she was my fiance, but now... she's like my sister. Actually, she's always been like my sister...  
C: Then why'd you mary her?  
Ciel: *exhales frustratedly* It was an arranged marriage, but it never took place.  
Riku: You should apologize...

Ciel: I will but... what if she doesn't listen?  
C: She'll listen, I mean, she loves you man.  
Riku: *nods*  
Ciel: But...  
C: But what? Ciel, what did they do to you while you were gone? You shouldn't doubt K like this!  
Ciel: I...  
C: No, don't make up any excuses! Before K met you, she had to deal with GJ, she used to like him and he didn't like her back... When she told him he dismissed it, and then didn't go to school the next day! We had a long conversation; she was hurt, Valentine's Day came and she didn't get any Valentines... so if you so much as do something, ANYTHING like this again, so help me you might never see the sun again! Just learn from your mistakes... With girls, our emotions... they can spin out of control without us even wanting them to... When K told you she loved you she was letting you in, and in that place the ground is like thin ice. Every word you say represents a step you take, and if you say a wrong word, or step in the wrong place, the ice will begin to crack... So don't let it break all the way, fix it. Go apologize to her...  
Riku: C...  
Ciel: ...You're right. I shouldn't doubt K like this... what I did hurt her, but I'm going to fix that!  
C: Good. Now go, if you wait too long the ice will break...  
Ciel: Okay. *nods and runs off*  
Riku: You handled that well...  
C: *blushes slightly* T-thanks...

~With K~

K: *about to attack Narrator*  
?: K! Wait!  
K: Hm? *turns around*  
Narrator: Meep! *runs away*  
Ciel: *runs up to K* K, I, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you, or hurt you, I swear! Hurting you is lime being stabbed 300 times over... The next time I do something stupid like that feel free to hit me or something... It took C yelling at me to knock some sense into me...  
K: C... yelled at you?  
Ciel: Yes... It's just... I was worried about you... and when I'm worried about loved ones my brain thinks up the most irrational stuff and I say things that I don't mean... I'm so sorry K, can you ever forgive me?

K: Ciel... of course I can, I want you to know that you don't have to put up a strong front anymore. Ciel, I'll listen if you'll just talk to me...  
Ciel: K...  
K: *smiles through tears*  
Ciel: Come on,lets go back to the studio...*takes K's hand and leads her away*  
~With Zexion~  
Z: *reading...* ... *still reading* ...  
Narrator: Ugh, you're so BORING!  
Z: *glares and holds up a book*  
Narrator: (Oh crap, not this again) Sorry, sorry...  
~Back with Everyone~  
K: ...And that's what happened.  
C: Well, hasn't this been sappy...  
Riku: Agreed.  
Ciel: Totally.  
K: Anywhoo, we haven't seen KyKy and Ed since season 1! Let's bring 'em back!  
KyKy: HEEEYYYY!  
C: HEY KYKY! :D  
Ky: ...  
Ed: Sup.  
Riku: We're cool, bro, we're cool.  
*they do that thing that guys use to substitute hugs*  
C/Ky: ... *sweatdrop*  
Ciel: Anyways, what are we gonna do for this season?  
K: Uh, well EN said that a bunch of dramatic-  
EN: I SAID HORRIBLE!

BNS: Actually, no, you didn't, you only said bad.  
K: Whatever. Anyways, she said that a bunch of dramatic things would happen between me and Ciel. So uh, I'm guessing since the last season was C's, and this season is mine, then the next season will focus on Ky and Ed's relationship...  
Ky: Wait, when the season focuses on a certain couple, doesn't a bunch of bad stuff happen to them?  
Ed: I will not tolerate my wife getting hurt... *wraps an arm protectively around Ky*  
Ky: ./.  
BNS: Oh, Ky might not get hurt, you probably will, Ed.  
Ed: O_O  
Ky: I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS!  
EN: Don't worry, we won't do anything _too_ horrible...  
Ky/Ed: -_-  
K: ANYWAYS.  
C: *puppy dog eyes* *turns to Riku* Riku-sama?  
Riku: (why is she giving me that look?) Yes, C?  
C: Will you... tell the weather again?  
K: OH COME ON, I thought we already passed that stage!  
C: Nope! ^_^  
Riku: Sure, I'll tell the weather...  
C: Yay! :D  
Riku: So far, we'll be having a high of 63 today, and tomorrow we'll have a high of 56. Basically, it's really cold, so please, stay warm, and bundle up! *pulls a jacket out of nowhere and wraps it around C*  
C: ./.  
K: O_O  
Riku: What?  
K: That was surprisingly professional of you...  
Ciel: Yeah, the last time you told the weather you weren't all that serious...  
Ky/Ed: ?  
Riku: Oh well... thanks?  
Ky: What?  
Ed: What are you guys talking about?  
K: Oh, here, we forgot to show you the script of what happened while you were gone... *hands Ky script*  
Ed: *looks on with Ky*

~20 minutes later~

Ky: Oh, I get it now!

Ed: C and Riku went to the amusement park?

C: *nods* It was fun! *grins*

Riku: *kisses her forehead* *chuckle* You're so cute.

C: ./.

K: Anyways, Ciel is back so... What do we do?

Reader: Ugh, another filler scene?

EN: Look, this chapter was really short so I had to make it longer somehow!

K: ...Chapter?

Ciel: Filler scene?

C: *turns to EN* What are you talking about?

Riku: And who is that? *points at reader*

Reader: !

EN: Oh no, I've said too much! *returns to the writing dimension*

Ky: ...

Ed: The heck?!

~In the Writing Dimension~

EN: *stumbles in through portal* Oh god...

BNS: ?

EN: That wasn't supposed to happen...

BNS: What'd you do?

EN: It's them... I think they're becoming aware that they're actually in a story and that we're controlling their actions.

BNS: WHAT?!

EN: I swear I didn't mean for it to happen! The reader breeched the firewall we had set up and entered the story!

BNS: This is not good... not good at all...

EN: What do we do?

BNS: ...There's nothing to be done.

EN: What do you mean?

BNS: Exactly what I said. We can't do anything to stop what's coming, only delay it. Now that they are becoming self aware our writeress powers will slowly start to weaken... until they have comepletely accepted it...

EN: This can't be happening...

BNS: Well, we must return to the story.

EN: I guess so...

~With Zexion~

Z: ... *reading*  
*door opens and closes again*  
D (Demyx): Zexy-chan?  
Z: *looks up* Hm?  
D: Zexy-chan, you're okay! I was looking everywhere for you, we were at the restaurant and you just disappeared! I thought I lost you!  
Z: Demyx...  
D: *pouts* Don't you ever do that again, okay?  
Z: O-okay... *hugs him*

* * *

**Okay! That's 2 updates in one day! Almost within the same hour; I'm a few minutes off. ^_^**


	5. Day 5, Alarm Clocks and Filler Scenes

_**Day 5**_

A random bird: HEY, HEY, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, IT'S DAY 5, IT'S DAY 5! GET UP EVERYONE!  
Everyone: *groans and wakes up*  
K: Where did that bird come from anyway?  
C: What? Oh no, that's my alarm clock.  
K: O_o  
C: *reaches for alarm clock*  
Axel: *pops out of nowhere* BBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNN! *sets alarm clock on fire*  
C: N-NOOOO! TT_TT *starts crying*  
Axel: Hehe. ;3  
C: TT_TT  
Riku: U-uhh... *tries to comfort C*  
K: ...  
C: *eye twitch* Axel...  
Axel: Uh oh...  
C: Zexion, please, hand me a book...  
Zex: Gladly! *hands me a hardcover*  
C: I'LL GET YOU AXEL! *lunges*  
Axel: AHH! *runs away*  
K: Again, someone to be feared...  
C: Thanks!  
Ky: ANYWAYS.  
Ed: Uhh, what'd you do to Axel?  
C: Oh uh, it's better if you don't know...  
Ed: O_o  
Ciel: K...  
K: Yes?  
Ciel: I wanted to give you something... *pulls Hope Diamond ring off thumb* I want to give you this to show how much I love you... I know it's not much but...  
K: Aww, that's... so... WAAAHH! *starts crying* THIS IS SO AWESOME AND ROMANTIC I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT! *jumps into Ciel's arms*  
Ciel: K, it's alright...  
K: *smiles through tears*  
C: That's so romantic...  
Riku: *kisses C's cheek* Isn't it?  
C: ./.  
Ky/Ed: We barely talked...  
Narrator: Get over it!  
Ed: I thought you were dead...  
Ky: *death glare*  
Narrator: *shuffles away slowly* Uh oh...

K: SOOOOO, does anyone want to do a season 3?  
EN: NO! I'm working on season 2! Not season 3! We'll talk about that when we get to it!  
C: Okaay...  
Ed: Where did the narrator go?  
KyKy: I dunno... *holds up a baseball bat* but let's find out... *grins*  
K: Whoa... calm down...  
Ciel: I bet you want this as well as the hope diamond right? *holds up another ring*  
K: ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S ALOIS' SOUL! YEAAAA!  
Ciel: ... why are you so excited?  
K: Heheh... now I can get him back for all that stuff he did to you in the show...  
Ciel: ...but I'm the one who stabbed-  
K: ANYWAY, I think we should bring out BNS, she hasn't shown up for a while!  
BNS: SHUT UP!  
Ed: Whoa,what happened to you?  
BNS: Season 1 happened!  
Ed: *holds up hands* whoa, chill.  
BNS: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO 'CHILL' WHEN SEASON ONE IS SO RIDDLED WITH MISTAKES I-I...!  
C: You do realize, that by the time anyone reads this, season 1 will already be done, right?  
BNS: ...I'm going back to the writing demension...  
C: BYE BYE~ *waves*  
Riku: You're so cute...*chuckles*  
C: ./.  
K: SAPPY!  
Jack: You can say that again.  
K: *glares*  
Jack: ?  
K: *hits him with book* This is my fantasy, don't bring in stuff that happened outside of the studio!  
Jack: Wha-?  
K: *hits him with another book* LEAVE!  
Jack: ? *runs*  
Ciel: *alarmed*  
K: Sorry Ciel...  
Ciel: ...*rubs K's back*

~The Writing Dimension~

EN: *throws pencil* Ugh! I keep making the chapters too short! We need another filler scene!

BNS: Calm down.

EN: I just... *sighs and rubs temples* I'm dividing the story up the way I see fit... and then the chapters are too short for my liking! And we haven't even typed up the complete battle between K and N!

Reader: Who's N?

EN: GET OUT!

Reader: Meep! *leaves*

BNS: ...

EN: So... frustrating...

BNS: SWITCH TO STORY MODE!

EN paces around the room, rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. BNS only looks on with a concerned glint in her eyes. Suddenly EN holds her hand out, and her pencil flies towrds her from wherever she threw it. But, instead of it landing in her palm like she had wanted it to, it landed a good 3 yards away. "Damn..." She cursed under her breath and retrieved the pencil. "Our powers... they're diminishing."

BNS nodded slowly. "We went over this yesterday..."

EN sighed and turned to her. "I know but... This really sucks."

"What's so bad about it?"

EN moved to her desk, where she set the pencil down and stared at a blank sheet of paper. "Without my powers, writer's block is more of a threat... I've got it for all my stories... I can't even write this one and the plot is simple!"

BNS stood and put a hand on EN's shoulder. "Electro..." She muttered. "Maybe you should pull back for a while."

EN looked up at her, shocked. "What?"

BNS moved away from her and sat down at a desk of her own. "I'm just saying that... You've gotten really stressed over this story... You need to let go for a while. Put it on a hiatus while you collect your thoughts. I'm sure the readers won't mind."

EN shook her head. "No... No, I couldn't do that. This story isn't that complex, I should be able to update at least once within every 2 days!"

BNS' gaze hardened. "See? You're pushing yourself past your limit. You're not used to having to write so much... Just relax for a while. I could probably take over..."

EN's eyes widened. "No! I can't let you take over! You had the first season... I want to do one too, you know! And I know my boundaries. I'm well within them!"

BNS stood, trying to keep her frustration in check. EN was so stubborn sometimes...

BNS sighed, shook her head, and sat back down. "Look. Your mind is giving you the illusion that you are within your boundaries but YOU are actually pushing yourself to the limit and then some. And I'm not going to take over, I was going to help with the battle scene. Just... calm down and take a break every once in a while, alright?"

EN sighed and looked at the blank sheet of paper. "I..." She hesitated, then slumped in her chair and said, "Fine."

BNS had a smug expresssion on her face. "Good," she said, turning to the portal in between their desks. "Now, let's return to the story."

~In the Studio~

After a few moments of silence, C suddenly yells out, "BACK TO SCRIPT MODE!"

Riku: Uh, okay.

Ed: ...

Ky: Am I the only one who feels like this day was... kinda long, considering nothing really happened?

C: I'll tell you what happened! AXEL BURNED MY ALARM CLOCK TO A CRISP!

K: *pats her back* It's okay...

C: *wipes away fake tears* O-okay...

Riku: Would it make you feel any better if I told the weather?

C: ...Yes! *nods*

Riku: Okay. Well, it's actually getting warmer... But it's still too cold to wear short sleeved shirts. It's not supposed to rain anytime soon, but we will have cloudy skies. So, again, bundle up, because it's cold!

C: *hugs Riku* You are so awesome... *snuggles*

Riku: *wraps arms around her* T-thanks...

* * *

**That's Day 5! Also, I'm going to take myself up on that offer, I'm putting this on a temporary pause while I collect my thoughts and am able to actually write better filler scenes. So I'm sorry for doing this but I seriously need some time off. Sorry! TT_TT**


	6. Day 6, AngelaAsh, Ciel, and N

_**Day 6**_

Angela/Ash: *appears* Ciel. You are... unclean...  
*grabs Ciel and dissapears*  
K: wait!  
Ciel: K! NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO-!  
K: CIEEL!

*silence*

K: No...no...  
*fangirl portal opens*  
Am(Amanda): K... you've lost your privilage. Another fangirl will take care of Ciel from now on, you failed to protect him. You failed your test.  
K: NO WAIT! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE TIME!  
Am: I've given you enough, but he still hasn't opened up, we discussed this. I will have to pair him with someone else. *leaves*  
Ed: What was that?  
Ky: You see... Amanda is the leader of the Fangirl world... and she protects the fangirl victims... She has absolute power.  
K: *sobbing*  
C: K...  
K: *stands* No C, it's okay. I have to be strong on my own...  
C: ...  
K: Ciel... was everything to me, ever since my parents got remarried and had more kids... *tears up* I felt so alone... I love having all of you as my friends but, I need Ciel too. He's been so important to me, and when I see him...  
C: K...  
KyKy: We can still show Amanda that you have a right to fangirl over Ciel, come on!  
K: No... *sobs* it's no longer my place.  
*fangirl steps out of the portal*  
Everyone: *gasp*  
Riku: Who are you?  
Fangirl: I am N, and I'm going to go after Ciel.  
K: *looks up*  
N: You are so pathetic, whining and sniffling while Ciel's in danger! No wonder Master Am chose me!  
K: Shut up...  
N: MAKE ME! *runs off*  
Everyone: K...  
K: I'm going.  
KyKy: Great! We'll come wi-  
K: No. I have to do it alone. *runs away*  
~To be Continued~

* * *

**Aha... A super short chapter, since I can't add filler... Anyways, I was right to take that break, I feel a lot better now! I wrote like, a page for one of my stories! ^_^ **

**So um, since this is a short chater, and cliffhanger, and BNS and I already have the rest of this done, I'll just upload the last day... So yeah!**


	7. Day 6, Continued Day!

_**Day 6, Part 2**_

~With N, Angela/Ash, and Ciel~  
K: Ciel!  
Ciel: ...  
N: Stop being foolish, he's obviously knocked out, amateur!  
K: Ciel! If you can hear me, please respond!  
N: Like I said-  
K: Shut up! You don't know Ciel! You don't know his pain, you don't know how much he pretends to be strong! You fell for a pretty face! You don't love him the way I do!  
N: Then what's Ciel's favorite food? Color? If he had a dog, what would he name it?  
K: He loves sweets, especially cake, his favorite color is blue, and he would name the dog Sebastian, and tease the butler Sebastian with it!  
N: Pfft, lies.  
Ciel: K...  
K: CIEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!  
Ciel: Barely... what's going on?  
K: Ciel, I-  
Angela/Ash: SNUFF OUT THE UNCLEAN! *attacks N*  
K: (Whoa, I can just grab Ciel and escape! But... that won't solve anything. I need to fight for Ciel. And show N who's boss!) YAAAAAAA!

~With Everyone in the studio~

C: ...and she's mad you ignore her at school, that's why K hit you.  
Jack: Oh... Buddy...  
Trevor: I haven't showed up recently, have I?  
C: Oh yeah...  
Riku: I'm worried, about both of them...  
C: You like Ciel?!  
Riku: What? MORE YAOI?  
C: JK ;D  
Riku: ...  
KyKy: I don't think we have to worry, BNS probably has a plan.  
BNS: YOU GUYS!  
Everyone: ?!  
BNS: The story got out of my hands! We have to do something!  
Ed: What do you mean?  
BNS: Well... you see... another writer from the writing demension... she's started to influence the story. She's a really angsty writer and... she might kill off Ciel and K!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
BNS: Since the story isn't under my control anymore, you guys have to do something. You guys have to change the future!  
C: *sigh* We can't. It's up to K now. The fangirls... are coming.  
BNS: I know... I just thought I should inform you...  
C: Yeah...

~Back at the fight~

K: Angela... Ash!... ugh, you know what I mean! I'll fight you with the power of LOVE~!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* LAME!  
K: Shut up! Anyway, prepare to DIE! *lightning and flames*  
Ang/Ash: WHOA!  
*K attacks*  
Ciel: *opens eyes* K?  
K: *Looks up from attacking the half-dead body of Ang/Ash* Ciel!  
Ciel: K!  
K: *runs to Ciel* Ciel!  
N: Not so fast! *grabs K's arm*  
K: *gasp*

N: I won't let you have Ciel!  
K: ...! *distances herself from N*  
N: Sinthosis!  
*N starts to glow, and then suddenly has armor and a sword*

K:?!

Ciel: K!  
N: *runs to hit K, and...*

~SWITCH TO STORY MODE!~

"You don't deserve Ciel!" N shouts, running forward, her sword glows and her menacing glare intensifies.  
"You are the one who doesn't deserve him." K responds calmly without moving, her eyes still closed.  
"K! K!" Ciel screams.  
"Come and get me." K whispers, "Let my screams of pain banish all thoughts of betrayal. Let my soul rest peacefully on the world's shoulders. Let Ciel LIVE!" K's eyes snap open and she runs at N.  
"YinYa!" N shouts, and K's legs instantly become locked in place.  
"Why you-"  
"Don't fight me." N says, her eyes burning into K's, "Let me have Ciel, you've already lost."  
"Never." K whispers.  
"What was that?" N asks, leaning in a little closer, her sword on her shoulder.  
"NEVER!" K lunges forward, and stabs N with a dagger.  
"N!" a voice shouts in the distance.  
"...Undertaker?" N asks weakly.  
"Yessss, its me. I do hope that you will fit into a nice mahogany coffin I ma-" Undertaker stops speaking as he is hit with a random book.  
"Shut up." N mutters.  
"Hehe... why not me instead of Ciel?"  
N's eyes widen, "You don't mean it... do you?"  
"Why would I lie?"  
"Undertaker..." N nods her head decisively, "Fine then, I will kill K and you may have her body to do with as you wish.  
"Hoooold up here..." K begins  
"Commence!" Undertaker drowns out her voice.  
N turns to K, malice in her eyes, "K, it is about time you lost a battle."  
"I won't lose."  
"That's what you think." N snarls, bringing down her sword, narrowly missing K's neck.  
_Damn, I need some sort of... strategy... wait... I've got it!_  
"WINTLER!" K shouts, and snowflakes appear on her clothes, forming a steel suit of armor around her. Then, an ice coated sword appears in her hand. "Whoa..." she breathes.  
"No matter! You will die!" N shouts, this time her sword pierces K's side.  
"AAAHHGGGG!" K shouts in pain, falling to the ground, clutching her wound.  
"K!" Ciel shouts, tears streaming down his face.  
"ENOUGH!" Amanda yells, suddenly appearing. "K! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH CIEL'S RESCUE?!"  
"Master Am... I'm sorry..." K says, kneeling, "But, if I win this battle... can I stay with Ciel?"  
Amanda seems to think heavily on the matter and then replies, "Fine, but only if you win."  
K stands slowly, panting.  
"K! YOU CAN DO IT!" C encourages from nearby.  
"Yeah! We believe in you!" KyKy shouts.  
"FULL METAL!" Ed screams.  
"Go buddy!" Jack adds.  
"You're strong!" Riku yells.  
"IMADRAGEN!" The dragon comments.  
"Go..." Trevor whispers, his eyes closed.  
"POKEMON!" Jacob suddenly interjects.  
K's eyes tear up, "Everyone..." she turns to N, "Fine, let's fight!"  
"Heh, nice to see you're pumped... you're still gonna lose." N replies.  
"We'll see."

* * *

**Again, cliffy, I know I know. The next day will be up soon. *sighs*****  
**


	8. Day 7, The End of The Ciel Games

_**Day 7  
**_

"K!" Ciel shouts all of the sudden, causing her to whip around and scan him for injuries. As she saw he was unharmed, she let out a sigh of relief.  
"Keep your eyes on your opponent!" N screeches, and throws a silver dagger into K's side. K yelps with pain, staggers backwards, then collapses on the ground.  
"K!" Ciel screams again, tears streaming down his face. "I-I want to be strong, I want to protect you!" He shouts, rushing over, and holding her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I'm so weak... if only..."  
"But Ciel! I won! You should love me now! Those are the rules!" N shouts.  
"I'm not dead yet." K growls, rising to her feet.  
"K..." Ciel murmurs gently.  
"It's okay Ciel, I'm your fangirl, it is my job to protect you."  
"But-"  
"YAAAAAARGH! Don't keep Ciel from MEEEE!" N howled, running across the field. The sky became a sickly gray, and the clouds swirled. Rain fell slowly at first, then faster and faster, making it almost impossible to see. Thunder exploded, and the sky erupted with lightning.  
"YAAAA!" K screams into the sky before charging at N as well. A white sword appeared in N's hand, and a black sword in K's.  
Yin and Yang matched each other blow for blow, and the weather worsened with each strike.  
"K..." C whispered softly.  
"Strike of the pure!" N shouted, raising her sword.  
"Death finish!" K cried, her voice almost lost in the raging wind. Then, a two bolts of lightning fell upon the casters, a white one on K and a black one on N. Silence.  
"Oh no." BNS breathed, gasping, "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
"It's okay. Our characters are strong." EN replied.  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
"K!" Ciel screamed, running toward the two girls. Jack, Trevor, C, Riku, Ed, KyKy, Jacob, and the dragon followed.  
K remained motionless, yet N stirred slowly.  
"Did I... win?"  
"NO! I LOST K! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Ciel shouted, tears of sorrow and rage flying down his cheeks.  
"Because. I love you." N replied quietly.  
"Yes, and your love is strong." Master Am said, walking up, "But K's was stronger. I'm sorry."  
"B-but, she's dead," N stuttered. Ciel hissed and brought K closer.  
"No, something like that wouldn't harm K, she's a strong girl." And with that, Master Am left.  
"C-Ciel?" K spoke.  
"K! You're alive!"  
"Of course."  
"Nice!" C congratulated, "You can stay with Ciel now."  
"WHY?!" N screamed, glaring at K.  
"Because, when we had the Ciel games, I won, simple as that." K replied icily.  
"...Fine. I'LL JOIN SOME OTHER FANDOM!" N yowled, and ran quickly away.  
"Uh...All's well that ends well, I guess." BNS stated.  
"Yeah...Anyway, since the story's over, do we have our powers back?" EN asked.  
"I think so. We can ask MandaxPanda, the leader of the writing universe. Or maybe Usagi-san's ipod..." BNS muttered.

* * *

**I know I said the story was over, but that's a lie! There's still one more day left! Okay?! So stay tuned!  
**


	9. Day 8, The End And Fangirl Attacks

_**Day 9**_

~Switch to script mode~

C: Wait, what do you mean, "the story's over"?!

BNS: It means what EN said. It's over.  
C: But, but...  
Riku: What about us?  
K: Yeah? What about treating my wound?  
EN: That's not relevant to the story, and anyway, you're probably already healed, I mean, you have fangirl powers so- STOP IT SORA!  
BNS: We understand you like Leon, but is that necessary?!  
EN: *clears throat* Anyway, we have accomplished our three missions.  
C: Which were...?  
EN: Firstly, to write a hilarious story, accomplished in season one, second, to have a successful story, which it will be soon enough. And then it was to get our powers back, which were gifted to us when we concluded the story with an acceptable ending-  
C: IT ISN'T ACCEPTABLE!  
EN: -which is because we no longer have responsibility over the fact you guys can control yourselves. I don't think any writer could control you now, because of the awesome character development!  
C: Braggart.  
EN: Anyway, we would attack any writer who tried *glares at reader*  
Reader: ?!  
C: Again, who is that?!  
EN: So, we are off!  
K: But... there weren't enough sappy moments between Ciel and I...  
BNS: Don't worry, the only difference in your lives will be that we won't control anything.

K: Oh, really? That's awesome!  
Riku: Yeah, you won't keep butting in!  
Trevor: And fangirl attacks *shudder*  
C: And making crazy stuff happen in the worst of times.  
Trevor: And fangirl attacks *shudders*  
Ed: And killing people off  
Trevor: And fangirl attacks *shudder*  
Narrator: And getting hit with books.  
BNS: You're supposed to be on our side!  
Trevor: And fangirl attacks *shudders*  
Jacob: And calling me a perv  
BNS: We said 'player' not 'perv'  
Trevor: And fangirl-  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Trevor: *starts muttering and shuddering*

C: Aww, Buddy... *goes to hug Trevor*

Riku: *eyes narrow* *grabs C and turns her to face him, pulling her close* No C... You're mine and only mine... I refuse to share.

C: ./.

Jack: Well, that's not possessive at all.

Riku: *glares*

C: Riku...

Riku: *sighs and kisses her forehead* C... I'm sorry, I just... I know nothing bad has happened to us since the beginning of this season but... I'm just still on the edge from what Ansem did.

EN: I see what you did there. ^_^

Riku: ...?

C: *ignoring EN* Riku... You don't have to worry anymore, he's gone remember?

~Flashback, Season 1, Day 4~

_C: Could you uh, untie me and take this tape off my mouth? I have to sneeze.  
Riku: Oh okay. *unties me and takes the tape off my mouth*  
C: Thanks... ah... aha... Achoo! *sneezes*  
Xig: OMG that was adorable! You sneeze like a little kitten!  
C: I do not!  
Ansem: *face palm again*  
Ciel: Anyways, shouldn't we leave? We have C back so...  
C: Wait. *turns towards Ansem* KAMEHAMEHA! *shoots him with energy laser*  
Ansem: BLAAAARRRRRGGG! *dead*  
Xig: *sweatdrop* Well... I'm gonna go get that pudding... bye...  
Riku: ..._

~End of Flashback~

Riku: Yeah, you're right but...

C: *stands on her toes and kisses his nose* Don't worry about it, alright? I was younger and stupid back then, I didn't know what to do in that situation... But I'm more experienced now, I have better judgement... Now, it's less likely I'll get sucked into a horrible situation... *smiles at him* Because you, Ciel, K, Ky, and Ed... You guys were all there to help me when I got knocked down by the tides of fate...

Riku: C...

C: Riku, that time was just a lapse of judgement on my part. I promise you, I'm okay... Sometimes there are things from the past that we need to learn how to let go...

Riku: ...Yes, of course. You're right, I just... *hugs her and whispers* I don't know what I would do if I lost you again... It's happened too many times... First when you almost died from that Fangirlitous, second when you fought the fangirls and SE for me, when I was possessed and I almost killed you myself, when Ansem captured you... You've had so many close calls I don't think I can handle any more... *a few tears stream down his cheeks*

C: *wipes tears with thumb* Riku... Please, don't cry... All that matters is that I'm here, now... What happened in the past will stay in the past... Time won't repeat itself... I know it won't.

Riku: C...

C: It's okay Riku, I'm here. I'll never leave you... Not as long as I live. I love you too much.

Riku: C... I... I love you too.

K: Well, what a nice little sappy moment to wrap up season 2.

Trevor: And fangirl attacks *shudder*

Ed: WE TOLD YOU TO QUIT DOING THAT!

Ky: Ed... *puts a hand on his shoulder*

Ed: Ky... *gaze softens*

Trevor: TT_TT  
BNS: 0.o' Anyways, I think they'll be fine without us...  
EN: *starts tearing up* Yeah but... do you guys hate us that much?  
Everyone: No, sorry...  
C: I could never hate you, we're like the same person!

~AWKWARD MOMENT~

EN: Yeah *nervous laughter* 'like'  
C: ?  
BNS: I think it's time to go.  
EN: Yeah... Bye guys!  
Everyone: BYE~!

And they all lived happily ever after... until season 3.

Trevor: WHAT?!

* * *

**Aaaand, NOW the story is over. Season 3... uhm, all I know is that it revolves around Ky and Ed. I know, I'm not much help. TT_TT Whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you can forgive me for all of the filler scenes and the short chapters... and cliffhangers... *sigh* Electro out. Peace! ^_^**


End file.
